Shall I Teach You A Lesson
by letsplaypretend
Summary: Bellatrix/Andromeda one-shot, dark, Blackcest. "I bet you don't remember how I would calm you down, just my touch sending calm throughout your brain.  Safe signals, they are called. When someone you trust touches you. Safe. How ironic."


_I've always wanted you, Bella._

_And as you know, I always get what I want._

The sight of you before me, tied up to the green and silver bed is enough to send shivers down my spine, but it is your large black eyes, normally so fearless but now fearful, that sends the heat coursing through my body to pool within my legs.

_I'm the oldest, you know. And the oldest is entitled to certain…rights, don't you think?_

No, you don't think so. I can tell.

Big sisters can always tell, dearest Bella.

We know things. It's our job to know things.

_Before you came along, Mother and Father gave me what I wanted. But they would never give me you._

_I begged, Bella, but still they said no._

Oh yes, that surprises you.

Older, elegant, refined Andromeda, begging? It simply does not compute in your head.

But I did, oh yes, I did. They didn't understand, at first, why I wanted you so. They assumed it was because I was the elder, and you the younger, and I felt a need to protect you.

Until the first time I hit you.

It wasn't that I wanted to protect you from all harm, Bella.

It was that I wanted to cause it to you.

_But no matter. I have you now, and there is nothing that will change that. They can do nothing to stop what has already begun, is that not true? And now they are gone, my Bella, and I have you all to myself. Won't we have a grand time? No Mother or Father or Cissy to interrupt now, my dear. Just you and I, and all the time in the world._

The moan that falls silently, desperately from your lips is music to my ears, and I laugh.

I had always wanted to hear that sound from you, and though you are Silenced, I can imagine it. Perhaps in time you will be better at this teaching, and I can let you speak. I do so love to hear you speak.

Coming from you as you lie before me, it is even sweeter than I had imagined, and I take a moment to relish in the sight before me.

_You have always been beautiful, Bella._

Glossy black hair falls in waves down your back. Sexy, "just fucked" hair. I want to be the one to muss it up even more. Black eyes that are often proud and spiteful are pleading and scared. Full red lips are hidden behind the silk (for I am a Black, after all), but it is of no consequence.

I can imagine.

Right now I can see them as though they are in front of me, clear as day. Larger than life lips that are soft as rose petals and the color of fresh cherries. Probably chewing on your lip.

I tear away the gag to check.

Yes…

I was right.

I pull your lip from out between your teeth, and you don't make a sound. You can't.

The Silencing Charm is the deadliest.

_We had the hardest time curing you of that nasty habit, Bella. Don't make me have to punish you._

You whimper at that, and another wave of heat travels down my spine to my core. I moan.

You have always been vocal, my sister. Even when you were a small child. We could hear clear across the house when you fell and scratched your knee. I bet you don't remember that. Don't remember my coming to you when you cried.

I bet you don't remember how I would calm you down, just my touch sending calm throughout your brain.

Safe signals, they are called. When someone you trust touches you. Safe.

How ironic.

I trail a hand up your body, resting lightly above your breasts. Rosy nipples pebble involuntarily, and I relish in the betrayal lurking in your eyes.

_Betrayed by your body, Bella. Even your strong mind cannot resist me._

There is a chiming from the other room.

Ted.

I replace the gag and warn you not to make a sound by lightly pressing my fingers to your lips. You couldn't even if you tried, but this way you won't try. And you will get used to me being in charge. We have always been able to communicate like this, dearest sister. It is one of our many shared talents; wordless speech. Cissy missed out on it, the poor girl, but perhaps that is a good thing. Then she would catch on, and all our fun would be ruined.

We can't have that.

A note from Ted lies in front of the fireplace.

He is impatient, my Ted, and will not wait long in the Floo. I am just as impatient, and do not expect him to.

I quickly skim the contents of the note, and then smile, turning back into the room I had just left. You have not moved an inch, but for your eyes, which followed my every movement in a way that made me entirely aware of just how wet I was.

_You are in luck._

I whisper the words in your ear as I untie the gag and the bindings (silk once more; I cannot help that I do so love the luxuries of life, can I? I may be a rebel Black, but I am still and always will be a Black) from your arms.

_I have to leave, dearest Bella. _

You blink hard, and I see relief surface in your eyes. That won't do. What kind of an older sister would I be if I allowed you to think I was weak?

A horrible one.

_Never fear. We shall continue this game when I come back. In the meantime…_

I trail off, pressing long fingers to a soft cunt.

_I expect you won't tell anyone, will you sister? It would be such a shame were they to find out what you and Rodolphus Lestrange have been up to in the broom closets at Hogwarts._

There is confusion in your eyes now and hard anger, though not yet hatred, for that will come later in our lessons, replacing the relief. Good. It is better for you to wonder where I get my information from than to be happy I am going. And that is not even the worst of the secrets I have against you, my dearest Bella. One would think that a girl such as yourself would be far more careful not to become involved in activities that are illegal and can be held against you.

No matter.

That is what a big sister is for; to teach you. Often the hard way, because that is always the most fun.

I leave the room, not bothering to take the Silencing Charm off. You will take it off when you have finished crying, for you have not yet caught onto the fact that crying is not always weakness, just as silence is not always strength. I will teach you that, as well, sister.

I cannot see the hatred in your eyes when I call out my destination and step into green flames, but I can imagine it.

Perhaps next time I shall say no to Ted and stay home with you. What do you think, my sister?

Shall I teach you more lessons?

**.**

**Well? I know, I know, it's horribly dark and nasty, but it was a plot bunny that simply wouldn't leave me along. Quite literally, too, I was just dropping off to sleep when half of the dialogue popped into my head. I'm not sure whether it's a good sign or not that a story as disturbing as this one can be written so easily, but there you have it. Leave me your reviews; I eat flames for breakfast, and I'm going to need some clarity tomorrow.**

**Jayme.**

**PS-go check out the _Reviews Wanted_ forum under A Luminous Clock In The Sky's profile. I'm manager of it, and we need some people to work with it!**


End file.
